championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Falric Sable
Background "I am not an assassin, to kill for mere money. I am not a murderer, to kill for convenience, or a thug, to kill for respect. I am a Lord, who kills to bring harmony, to ensure balance, and preserve the world against the forces which would destroy it. All things have their season to flourish and their season to die, and to this principle I dedicate my blade, my heart, and my soul. The Wheel is both beautiful and inevitable, and should I turn from it, let it crush my faithless heart." Raised in a time-lost monastery Falric learned his way, from the day he was taken in an orphan his life was a process of grooming by his masters to take up position they once held acting as an agent of balance, weighing life and death on the scales of order and intervening only out of necessity. Twenty five years later and his final structured tests completed he was sent forth into the world with only a direction and his honed judgement. "To Lastwall you will go, and from there the true tests will begin" Description With a vast array of personas and alter egos to disguise himself in Falric's true identity and appearance is only known to the priests of his monestary, shrouded by a discipline deeply embedded within his order to ensure the continued secrecy of it's agents and their objectives as they spread across Golarion with nought but a whisper speaking of their existance. Feats * Took out about half of a 26 man caravan alone. * Killed by a CR 20 Pit Fiend, CR 16 Horned Devil and CR 10 Path of War PC. Information Level: 10 HP: -10/95 BAB: +7/+2 Skill Points: 110 Speed: 50ft (80 ft) Initiative: +10 Hero Points: 0/3 Racial Traits: Human Traits Languages: ''Abyssal, Aklo, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Halfling, Infernal, Lip Reading, Necril, Orc, Undercommon. ''Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws +4 vs Soul Effects and Undead Transformations Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Harbinger: Lords of the Wheel, Accursed Will, Dark Claims, Ill Tidings, Dark Focus (Riven Hourglass, Veiled Moon), Grim News 2/Encounter, Massacre 2/Encounter, Elusive Shadow, Sorcerous Deception, Ill Intentions, Omenwalk Feats: Daisho Expertise, Deadly Agility, Martial Charge, Grasp of Darkness, Tap Animus, Animus Healing, Dark Authority, Other: '''Soul Vault Combat Maneuvers: Riven Hourglass: Hour Hand (Boost): Attack as Swift Action at -4 with an extra 4d6 damage. Probability Twist (Counter): Reroll a d20 roll or Damage Roll, must take result. Time Skitter (Boost): Haste for Initiation Modifier rounds. Sands of Time Tornado (Strike): Attack every adjacent enemy deals weapon damage +12 and must take Fort (21) or be Sickened. Temporal Body Adjustment (Counter): You negate any one negative condition that currently affects you. Tip the Hourglass (Strike): Attack deals +4d6 damage and target must take Fort (20) or be Slowed. Time Thief's Talons (Strike) Attack deals +20 Damage and heals for 20 HP Flickering Defence (Counter): Opponent must roll twice on attack roll and take the lowest, both suffer -4. Veiled Moon: Flickering Strike (Strike): Teleport up to movement speed before and after an attack to strike Flat-foot AC. Altered Penumbra (Counter): Stealth vs Perception, if successful teleport 10ft away and leave Mirror Image in place. Ghostwalk: Become Incorporeal until next turn. Warp Worm (Strike): Touch Attack vs 3 Targets within 20ft of one another dealing 6d10 force damage and appearing 15ft away from the last target. Stances: Riven Hourglass Stance: +4 Dodge bonus to AC +4 Init checks, Immunity to Slow, 20% Miss chance vs magic. Spirit Sensing Stance: Gain Scent, can use to track Incorporeal Creatures. Scarlet Einhander: +2 shield bonus to AC and +1d6 damage on attack with one weapon. Animus Abilites: 6/6 Enhance Maneuver: For each point of animus spent, add a cumulative +2 insight bonus to all d20 rolls made (including attack rolls, combat maneuver checks, and skill checks) when initiating that maneuver (maximum of three animus may be spent on this augmentation); if the maneuver allows the user to make multiple attacks, then this bonus only applies to the first attack. Increase DC: For each point of animus spent, the save DC of that maneuver increases by 1. Anima Burn: The mystic adds 1/2 her class level to damage rolls made during that maneuver. This augment costs two points of animus, and can only be applied once to a given maneuver. Increase Potency: For each point of animus spent, the mystic may ignore 10 points of energy resistance or 5 points of damage reduction. Animus Healing: Once per encounter, you can spend one point of animus as a move action to heal 2d6 hit points. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, you can spend one additional point of animus when you use this ability, healing 2d6 hit points for each point spent. '''Equipment Armor Weapons Inventory Clothes: Tear away Cleric's Robe, Reversible Trimmed Darkleaf Cloak, Blank Crested Broach, Western Star, Cracked Opalescent White Pyramid, Autumn Leaf Broach, Blank Signet Ring, Barbed Vest, Sharkskin Gloves, Darkleaf Pickpocket's Clothes, Reaching Vines. Currency: 7 Silver 2 Copper 945 Gold Pockets: Whetstone, Concealed Thieves Tools Belt of Incredible Dexterity: Waterskin, Bag of Fake Coins, Pocketwatch 5 Doses of Scent Mask 1 Vial of Impact Foam 1 Vial of Sand 2 Ink Vials 2 Empty Vials False Bottomed Scabbard (Dragon Bile) Minor Bag of Holding: Grappling Hook +50ft Silk Rope, Small Silver Mirror, Soap, Masterwork Alchemist's Tools (Portable), Masterwork Armorer's Tools, Waterskin Trail Rations (10 Days) 20 Doses of Dreamer's Star 1 Vial of Green Cult Fountain Juice 1 Smokestick 4 AntiToxin 8 AntiPlague 5 Doses of Troll Styptic 6 Doses of Vitus 6 Doses of Soul Stimulant Alchemical Glue x2 Alchemical Solvent x2 3 Doses of Rusting Powder 2 Doses of Black Lotus Extract 3 Doses of Moonberries 2 Doses of Hemlock 3 Doses of Nightmare Vapor Concealed Darkleaf Belt Pouch: Scent Cloak x3 Hound's Blood x3 Bladeguard x2 1 Dose of King's sleep 1 Dose of Fury Drops 4 Fungal Stun Vials 6 Doses of Deathblade 2 Doses of Spellscorch Belt Pouch: Caltrops 5 Mithril Pitons Belt Pouch: Flint and Steel, Thieves Tools, Chalk 10 Smoke Pellets 10 Flash Pellets Poisoned Sand Tube (3 Doses of Nightmare Vapor) Belt Pouch: 10 Doses of Winterbite 2 bags of Air Crystals 2 Doeses of Wolfsbane Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Alter Egos/Personalities: Ranger Goodwyn 5'9" Darker Skin Brown Hair Black Makeup to distort the lines of his face Thin Leather Armor Dark Cloak Calm demeanor Favors woodlands Prefers animals to people Visible pouches of herbs Father Jo'ell, Priest of Pharasma 6'2" 5'7" Hunched over Pale Wrinkled Skin Greying Black hair Well Kempt Beard Patched Holy Robes Kind demeanor Well Traveled Quiet Sometimes talks to the dead Shaky hands Sir Arden Grayguard of Cassomir 6'3" Fair Skin Red hair Maintained Stubble Chain Armor with Crestless Grey Tabard Worn Black Arming Coat and Gloves Stoic demeanor Resents homeland for what it has become Idealizes stories of old Respects authority Loyal to Lastwall Category:Player Character Category:Griffin Category:Dead